The Piano apprentice
by xsamanthacullenx
Summary: When a new girl joins Forks High in search of a piano teacher, who better than nerdy Edward Cullen?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Twilight and all characters are owned by Stephanie Meyer**

_Chapter one:_

Staring at myself in the mirror, I let out a big sigh of frustration.

I am a geek in every sense of the word. I play to every stereotype; I have thick-rimmed glasses, and an unruly mess of hair that no matter how many times I try to tame it in to a hairstyle like "the cool kids", but it just bounces back into place. The colour of my hair doesn't help either; it is a strange shade of bronze that makes me stand out even more. My mother has tried to take me shopping countless times but I refuse to change myself for the people at school. I like my wife beaters and nerdy t-shirts. I'm bullied; there is no denying it. I have suffered the usual punishments from the bullies at Forks High. Among the wedgies, swirly's and beatings, they have managed to come up with original pranks to torture me with.

Another school year has started and nothing has changed. I only have to get through this year and I can go off to college somewhere far away. I plan to go to Dartmouth where there would be many like-minded people; I would finally find someone to connect with.

I have one friend, Jasper. He's a good friend and we like the same things. We spend hours playing video games and discussing the merits of the new and old Star Trek. He even comes with me to the comic book store a few towns over. We go as often as we can because we both collect comic books and they sell Star Wars memorabilia there as well. I have to get my animé DVDs online though, as well as _other_ DVDs. When my parents ask I just tell them that it is the new Batman movie or something. It is the closest I can get to a woman, watching them on my TV screen when my parents are out of the house. I have accepted the fact that I'm going to die a virgin; at least I still have my right hand.

Glancing at the clock, I realise I only have twenty minutes before school starts. Grabbing my back pack from my desk, I run down the stairs and head for the front door.

"Edward? Dear, you haven't had breakfast!" My mother Esme shouts after me.

"I haven't got time, mum, I'm going to be late." I reply.

"How many times do I have to tell you to get yourself up ten minutes earlier," she chuckles.

"At least one more time, mum," I say, rushing over to her and placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Take this!" She insists, giving me a breakfast bar. "At least you will have something to start your day on."

"Thanks mum," I grin.

I climb into my car and adjust my glasses before starting up the engine. I pick up Jasper on the way; he can drive but we choose to go together because neither of us like turning up to school alone. The arseholes also known as Mike Newton and Tyler Crowley hang around the parking lot until the bell goes. How they manage to be late for every class and never get called on it is beyond me. I just don't understand how they get away with half the shit they do. I'm sick of having to turn up late to class because I'd been drying off the toilet water that coated my head, only then to get a late slip.

Pulling in a space, I cut the engine.

"Edward? You alright?" Jasper asks as I stare off into space.

"Yeah, let's get this over with." I say, shaking my head at myself.

"Just one more year, Edward; just one more year and then we can go to Dartmouth, meet hot nerdy chicks and fuck to our hearts content."

Oh. I forgot to mention that Jasper is obsessed with sex, mostly because he isn't getting any. He watches more porn than I do, not forgetting how he speaks about he's anatomy at every opportunity. In that sense, he is total opposite to me. He calls me a prude but I don't think I am. I just don't like to discuss my lack of sex life with him. If I did have one, it would be none of his business; it would be between me and the very unfortunate lady.

"Yeah, well, when we get there, we are not sharing a dorm." He lets out a loud chortle at my remark and gives me a nudge with his shoulder, before entering his first class. I slide into my seat with a huff then remove my books from my back pack.

"What's the matter, Cullen? Upset about all the pussy you'll never get?" Newton shouts, which is responded to by laughter from his little minions. I just ignore them and wait for Mr Varner to start the class. I hate biology; I already know everything he is trying to teach us. It seems like a waste of my time. Mr Varner doesn't like me so he lets Mike do whatever he wants. I think it is pay back for being more intelligent than he could ever be.

"Right class, let's get started," he announces, walking over to the white board. He is interrupted by the door suddenly being yanked open and slammed again. The whole class look in its direction and we are greeted by the sight of a petite brunette I don't recognise.

"May we help you?" Mr Varner sneers, which I think is unnecessary.

"I-I-I'm sorry, I'm Isabella Swan. I started school here today..." she trails off.

I can't stop staring at the beautiful girl in front of me. She has small features except for her eyes, which are big, doe brown eyes like pools of chocolate. Her mahogany curls frame her face perfectly and for a second I imagine myself running my fingers through those strands.

_Whoa, where did that come from?_ I think to myself and it is then that I realise she is staring right at me. _Oh my god, I didn't say that aloud, did I?_ I look around me and realise no one else is looking at _me_; they are all still looking at _her_and I look at her, too.

She is walking towards me, sweet Jesus she's walking towards me. I glance around once more and realise everyone's eyes are following her, even Mr Varner. _Why is she coming this way? And why hasn't she taken her eyes off me?_ I think again, shocked. I can feel the blush making its way over my face and I plead with it to disappear. I gulp as she comes to a stop next to me. Then she pulls out the chair. I close my eyes in embarrassment, while I was fantasising she has clearly been told to sit in the empty seat beside me, the only empty seat in the room. As she sits down, I get the mouth-watering scent of strawberries and I can't stop staring.

_Cullen, stop staring! What are you doing?! _ I scream internally at myself and Isabella turns her head towards mine and our eyes connect. Snapping my head towards the front of class, I can feel myself starting to sweat, my breaths coming in pants. I flicker my eyes to her once more and I watch a small smirk form on her lips. I remind myself, _j__ust don't look at her and everything will be fine._

I sit there pretending to listen to Mr Varner go on about mitosis but instead all my attention is focused on the beautiful girl beside me. She has this innocent look about her that I just can't get out of my head. Esme raised me to be a gentleman and as much as I would like to one day not be a virgin, I always imagined it to be with someone I love. I have never fantasised about a particular person before. Well, I mean it's not like Megan Fox didn't make herself known every now and then but that was as far as it went. Yet here I am, picturing this girl I don't even know in many compromising positions. I feel ashamed that I would objectify her in such a way. I imagine her beneath me, her hair fanned out across the pillow, her doe eyes staring back up at me with a hint of shyness, a blush creeping over her cheeks. God, I need to stop. Newton and Crowley would never let me live it down if they knew I had become aroused in class. I try to discreetly adjust my pants which are growing ever tighter. Chancing a look at her to see if she noticed, I realise the smirk just got bigger. In fact she was hiding behind her hand to hide the giggles. Oh my god, I am mortified. I feel the colour drain from my face and have the increasing need to vomit.

And then bell rings throughout the school, signalling the end of class. Shit! What do I do? I can't hang around in case she confronts me about said behaviour but I can't get up, not yet! She must notice my panicked expression because her movements slow down as she packs her items away. When everyone's out of the room, she turns to me slowly. I sit rigidly still, gripping the side of the desk, preparing myself for her wrath.

"Are you ok?" She mumbles. Not looking at her, I nod vigorously. "I'm Bella" she whispers. Her voice is timid and shy and I can't stop the images of her panting my name. What is wrong with you Cullen?! I just sit there, not knowing what to do. "You don't want to talk to me," she sighs. "That's fine," she says, and with that, she gets up and goes to exit the room.

"I'm sorry," I shout and I mean _shout_. _Idiot_.

She turns slowly and looks at me quizzically. She takes in my dishevelled state and must feel sympathy for the nerd with no social skills. "What's your name?" She asks curiously.

"Edward, Edward Cullen," I mumble.

"Well Edward, are you sure you're alright? You look..." she trails off as I nod.

"I'm fine."

"Well it was nice not talking to you Edward, Edward Cullen," she grins before turning and exiting the room.

"Oh my god," I breathe.

I walk into the lunch hall, grabbing some food and seat myself next to Jasper.

"Where have you been?" He asks while ramming food in his mouth. Just shaking my head in a 'don't ask' manner, I dig into my own food. "I thought Newton might have had something to do with it but they have all been in here," he continues. I know he is fishing, but I don't think I could talk about the situation I had been in. Jasper would find it hilarious.

Glancing around the hall, I spot Bella sitting at 'the cool table.' She is flanked by Jessica Stanley and Lauren Mallory, the two biggest skanks in the school. They are known for their 'extra-curricular activities'.

Jessica has even cornered me once and offered to make me a man as long as I never told anyone about it. She would sleep with anyone but she would be embarrassed if anyone knew that she had stooped so low as to sleep with Edward Cullen. Luckily, Jasper had found me and given me an exit.

I should have known they would descend on her like wolves, but a part of me thought she may fight it. But then again, it was her first day; she doesn't know anyone besides the creepy guy from biology who touches his junk. My eyes meet hers across the room and I can feel my blush start to reappear at being caught staring for the hundredth time.

"Who you staring at?" I hear Jasper ask through the haze.

"No one," I mumble, turning back to my food.

"Well, that 'no one' is coming your way," he chuckles and I snap my head back up to where Bella is sitting, watching as she saunters in my direction.

Discreetly looking behind me, I realise that there is no one behind me, no exit. The only reason she would be walking in this direction is to come to our table. I look past her and realise Jess, Lauren, Mike, Tyler and the rest of their motley crew are gawking at her approach as well. Their faces range from a mixture of confusion, disgust and shock. While I have been contemplating her motives, she has come to a stop in front of our table. I can feel my mouth go dry and I start gaping like a fish. Jasper is looking between us, trying to understand the situation.

"Hello Edward, Edward Cullen" she smiles shyly.

"H-h-hi" I stutter. Oh my god, I'm sweating again and starting to hyperventilate.

"May I join you?" She asks. Only then do I realise she has her lunch tray in her hands.

"Of course, pull out a seat!" Jasper exclaims, wiggling his eyebrows at me. As she introduces herself to him, I watch their interaction, trying to figure out her motives. She is explaining that she moved from Phoenix to live with her father, the Chief of Police. I'm fascinated by every word that slips from her luscious lips; they are plump, the colour of rose, defined.

"Edward?" Jasper shouts. My eyes dart to her eyes and realise they are both staring at me expectantly.

"I'm sorry?" I ask. That little cheeky smirk makes its way back on to her lips and I'm captivated.

"Bella was saying how she is looking for a piano teacher..." he trails off.

_Piano? I play piano!_ "Really?" I ask.

"Yeah, I was learning back in Phoenix but for some reason, my music teacher didn't feel like moving to Forks with me." She giggles and I can't help but join in her laughter. It's infectious. My eyes flicker to Jasper, who is trying to get my attention. He is mouthing "go for it" and tilting his head towards Bella subtly.

"I play piano!" I blurt.

"Yes, Jasper was saying. Have you played long?"

"Since I was a kid," I confess.

"Really?" She grins. I just nod self-consciously. "Do you think, I mean, if it's no trouble, would you be open to teaching me? I would pay you!" She offers. I would be open to anything regarding Bella. My eyes meet hers, the pleading obvious in those deep pools of chocolate. There was no other answer but yes.

"Y-y-yes, of course," I nod.

"Oh my god, thank you!" She exclaims, throwing her arms around me and placing a kiss on my cheek. My whole body freezes at her reaction, my eyes going wide as my voice disappears. "Well, I haven't got a piano until my mother ships it out and I don't know when that will be but when it arrives I can let you know," she offers.

"I have a piano! I mean, you can use mine until yours arrives."

"That is so sweet, thank you, Edward. When can we get started?" she asks hopefully.

"Well, I mean, you can come to mine tonight and we can see what stage you are at and go from there?" I mumble. The thought of her in my house, touching my piano – my prized possession – fills my mind, distracting me.

"Sounds great, here's my number," she says grabbing a napkin and pen from her bag. "You can text me your address, shall we say six? That gives me time to go home and get changed."

"Yeah, that sounds good," I say picking at my food trying not to imagine Bella taking her clothes off. It was nearing the end of lunch when Bella stands.

"Well I need to go to my locker before my next class, so I will see you tonight?" She asks looking up through her lashes.

"Absolutely," I breathe.

"See you then, Edward," she says giving a little wave over her shoulder. I just sit there for a couple of seconds, staring after her retreating form.

"Dude!" Jasper screams. "Who the hell is that? And have you banged her?" Jasper is practically vibrating in his seat. If I wasn't so angry at his words I would have laughed at him.

"She is the new student here _obviously_ and of course I haven't banged her, you low life. Do you think of nothing else?" I sigh.

"So how do you know her?" He pushes.

"She's my new lab partner in biology," I mutter. "We hardly spoke," I add.

"I bet that was more to do with you than her though." I feel my face heat up as I remember why I couldn't talk to her.

"It doesn't matter anyways and why did you tell her I could play piano?" I hiss.

"Err... let me think, firstly, because you were staring at her like a love sick puppy. Secondly, it will do you good to have your own money and not live off daddy and lastly, you will have a beautiful woman in your house tonight! There was me thinking I was being helpful. After you get laid, you're going to owe me."

"I am not going to get laid!" I screech a little too loudly. He lets out a hearty laugh at my expense before continuing.

"Edward, girls dig musicians. You can totally play this to your advantage."

"My _advantage_? Have you forgotten who I am? I am not smooth, especially with women, Jasper. I don't have 'game'."

"Edward, did you not see how she was looking at you? She's into you!" I let out an unattractive snort at his words as the end of lunch bell rings. "Think about it, dude," he insists, giving me a pat on the back before going off too his own class.

* * *

_Well this is the first chapter! Hope you all enjoyed it. I'm still working on my geeky vampire story and also one that sees Bella go back in time to 1918. I want them completely finished before I start posting. This story is completely finished, so I will post a chapter a week. Its only 3 chapters of lemony goodness, so please keep reading. _

_I want to thank my BETA for this story, because my grammar is appalling :) Thank you **Bexie25,** I know you were busy but it meant a lot that you made time to help me._

_My rules for reviews are still the same, you leave a review and I will check your stories out in return! I like to know what you all think, it gives me the push to keep writing! xxx_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Twilight and all characters are owned by Stephanie Meyer**

_Chapter two:_

After school, I drive home as quickly as I can; I need to prepare for Bella's arrival. My mother is in the kitchen cooking dinner, so I hang back in the living room trying to build up the courage to tell her I have a girl coming over. With a deep breath, I walk into the kitchen and greet my mother.

"Hey mum," I smile nervously.

"Hello dear, dinner won't be long and your father should be home any minute. We have been invited to Dr Gerandy's tonight. That should be fun," she beams.

"Oh mum, I can't tonight. I, um, I have a friend coming over," I mutter.

"Oh well, you and Jasper are always together, can you not see him another night?" She pleads.

"It's not Jasper," I whisper.

"Really?" She asks surprised, which I take quite an offensive to. "Well, do I know him?" She asks stepping away from the sauce she is stirring.

"No, they are new in town," I mutter quickly.

"I see, well, what's his name?" She asks. I gulp at her simple question and try to think of whether there is any way out of answering her question without giving away the fact it is a girl. Exasperated, I realise I need to come clean.

"Her name is Bella," I say, fiddling with the hem of my wife beater. I hear a clang and look up to meet my mother's shocked eyes. I take in the sight before me and notice the wooden spoon on the floor with sauce splattered over the surface.

"You have a girl coming over?" She asks with a hint of amusement, the happiness at my words is clear on her face. It is then I hear the door bang shut and my father's voice echoing through the house. "In here darling" my mother responds. I stand stark-still as my father comes in and puts down his briefcase before walking over and kissing my mother on the cheek. "Carlisle, darling, Edward cannot come with us tonight because he has a lady friend coming over."

My dad turns his shocked eyes towards me. "I see, do we know her son?"

"Apparently she is new in town," my mother responds for me.

"Is it Isabella Swan?" He asks with interest.

"Yes, how did you know?" My mother asks quizzically.

"She just moved here from Phoenix to live with her father, right Edward?"

"Yes, father, but it's not how it sounds. She needed a piano teacher and Jasper suggested she ask me..." I trail off.

"So you are her tutor?" My father asks with a smirk. I know what he is thinking, but I'm not prepared to confront him about it.

"Yes father," I sigh closing my eyes in frustration.

"Well this is quite a turn of events, hmm dear? I am curious to meet the girl. Chief Swan was so excited for her arrival, he only sees her once a year from what I have heard. He joked with me about how I would see a lot of her due to her clumsiness," he chuckles. "What time is she arriving?"

"Half six" I whisper, begging they would be gone by then.

"Oh well we need to leave at half six so hopefully we will see her before we depart," my father grins. He knows I want them gone before she arrives but he is going to hang around just to torture me.

"I am just going to get changed before dinner," I say before turning towards the stairs.

"Make sure your room's tidy, eh, son?" My father jokes.

"There is no need for that Edward; she will not be going upstairs, I trust?" My mother threatens.

"Strictly the music room mother," I nod vigorously before running up the stairs. My father lets out a booming laugh at my behaviour.

It is gone six and I am amusing myself with re-runs of Babylon 5 until Bella's arrival. I nervously keep checking the clock on the wall above the TV, wishing the hands would move slower. I'm pulled from my inner turmoil by my father sitting down next to me.

"Nervous, son?" He chortles as I send him a glare. "You've never had a girl over before. I was starting to worry about you," he smirks.

"Very funny, dad," I say in a bored tone.

"I trust you son, truly I do, but I feel as this is a new situation we find ourselves in, maybe we should set some ground rules." He gives me a pointed look and I nod in acceptance. "As your mother previously stated, you are to stay downstairs. She is not to go in your room, okay son?" I sit quietly, accepting his terms. "I am not going to forbid you from pursuing a romantic relationship with this girl, Edward. You're seventeen and believe me, when I was seventeen, I thought of nothing but girls," he admits. I try not to gag at his words but fail miserably… much to his amusement. "But what I will say is that I expect you to respect this girl, Edward." I go to interrupt but he holds his hand out in front of him, stopping me in my tracks. "I know you will but I feel the need to say it anyway, just so we are clear. Are we clear, son?"

"Absolutely," I nod. "But dad, it's not like that. I hardly know the girl; she was looking for a tutor and she asked so I agreed. She wants to pay me for my efforts even though I want to decline... anyway, she would never see me in that way dad." I say dejectedly.

"How do you know that, Edward?" I snort in derision before answering him.

"Look at me, dad. I'm a total nerd, she knows that and she is so far out of my league. She's really beautiful," I frown.

"Son, you are a great boy, who is growing to be a great man; you are intelligent, caring, kind and above all you have a good heart. Those are the traits a real woman desires in a man and you possess the traits a woman seeks in a boyfriend, a husband even. That is something to be proud of; I know you feel you do not fit in with the rest of the town's youth, but believe me when I say as a father that has never made me happier. You will go on to become a successful man, Edward, unlike some of the youngsters in this town, no names required," he smirks. "You should be proud to be who you are because I have never been more proud of you, son, than in this moment." He smiles happily, getting up from the sofa. "Think about what I said, Edward, and have a good evening." He winks before walking away.

At precisely half six, the doorbell rings. I make my way over to the door and take a deep breath only to be interrupted by running footsteps and giggling. Looking in its direction, I catch my parents making their way down the stairs, stifling giggles.

God this is going to be humiliating.

With that, I open the door to a radiant Bella. She has changed in to a red shirt and tight fitting jeans and my mouth immediately goes dry. I keep opening and closing my mouth in an attempt to utter something, anything, but my mother beats me to it.

"Hello," my mother begins. "Edward, dear, invite the poor girl in. Don't leave her on the door step." Nodding, I quickly step aside to let her in.

"Hello Mr and Mrs Cullen. Thank you for letting me come to your home," Bella smiles graciously.

"Don't be silly, dear, call me Esme and this is Carlisle. You are always welcome. I hear my son is going to be your tutor?"

"Yes. I have only been learning the piano a short time, but I would like to continue."

"Well you are in very capable hands; Edward is a natural musical genius..."

"Mum!" I interrupt embarrassed by her compliments. They all let out chuckles, including Bella.

"Well, we have to be going or we will be late but you kids have fun and remember what we said Edward," mum says giving me a pointed look and I blush at her unsubtle warning.

With that, they leave us alone together – oh my god… alone… together. There is no one else here. _Say something!_ My mind screams at me.

* * *

_2 chapters down, 1 to go! Hope you are still all reading and that you haven't got bored of me yet! This chapter was also beta'd by BEXIE25, great big thanks to her for sorting out my appalling spelling and grammar. Next chapter will be up in a few days :)_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Twilight and all characters are owned by Stephanie Meyer**

_Chapter three:_

"So, um... the piano, uh, the piano is in the music room." I say before muttering to myself, "Of _course_ it's in the music room." I sigh, closing my eyes in embarrassment. She must think I'm completely incompetent at conversation with human beings.

_Yeah, well, she would be right, wouldn't she?_ I think to myself.

Her tinkling laugh brings me out of my inner turmoil.

"Lead the way, Mr Cullen," she practically purrs and my mind seems to go blank all over again.

"Yeah, well, err... this way," I stutter, finally finding my voice and I abruptly turn and stalk off in to the next room with Bella following close behind. Coming to a stop next to my baby, that is, my piano, I turn to her once more and I gasp at her sudden closeness. There are just inches separating us as I look down at her and I'm taken back by the look in her eyes. Staring up at me, she slowly parts her lips, letting her tongue peek out, moistening her lips. I watch, fascinated. I'm broken out of my gawking by her soft voice and my eyes shoot to hers.

"A fine instrument you have there, Edward," she smirks. _Holy shit,_ _I don't think she's talking about the_ _piano!_ I think, gulping.

"Um, yes, thank you," I scramble for words and as I take a step back, I trip as I realise directly behind me is the piano bench. I fall down with a very ungracious grunt. She tries to hide her giggles behind her hand at my bemused expression but fails miserably.

"I have a bit of a confession to make, Edward," she blushes, taking a step in-between my still open legs on the bench.

"W-w-what is it?" I force out.

"You see, I kinda lied to you," she admits, biting her lip. God, I wish I could be doing that right now.

"About what?" I gulp.

"Well you see, I don't actually play the piano," she smirks. I gawk at her confession with one of shock and confusion. "Lauren Mallory told me that you played and well, I saw a shot and I took it," she blushes once more.

"A shot at what?" I ask dumbfounded.

"At _yo__u_, silly," she giggles. The evidence of my confusion is obviously still abhorrently apparent as she chuckles once more and steps as close as she can get. I can feel her legs at my crutch and I try to think of anything else to calm the situation that is starting to occur. "You see, I saw you in class," she admits and I squeeze my eyes closed in humiliation. "Don't be embarrassed, I like that I have that effect on you. It's quite empowering actually and I felt guilty," she frowns.

"Guilty?" I… squeak? Yes, I squeak.

"Well, I put you in a difficult situation. One that if we weren't in school, I could have helped you with," she smirks. _Holy fuck!_ Is she suggesting what I think she's suggesting? I try to covertly pinch myself to see if I'm awake. I beg I am not going to wake up covered in my own jizz. "Did you just pinch yourself?" She chuckles and I blush at being caught. "This is happening, Edward, unless you don't want it to and that's fine. You just need to tell me." She eyes me cautiously. I can tell by her expression that she hopes I don't refuse. Who knew the chief's daughter was such a little minx.

"I want to," I say breathlessly.

"Good, because so do I Edward. I want this, I want you," she says shyly. "You were so cute this morning in biology, I couldn't take my eyes off you and then at lunch when you agreed to be my tutor. It made me incredibly happy, Edward," she says as she pushes me back against the keys. They make a noise of complaint that echoes through the room.

Placing one leg up on the bench next to me, her other follows and she straddles my lap, placing her hands on my shoulders for support. Oh god, I have a beautiful girl sitting on my junk, my very hard junk which she can probably feel. My head drops back and I let out an uneven breath as she gets comfortable. "I can feel that you're already ready for me," she whispers huskily in my ear, as she grinds her hips in to mine.

"God, Bella," I choke out.

"You have a choice, Edward. You can take me on this piano or you can give me a tour of your bedroom, what will it be?"

"If I say bedroom does that mean this is over?" I ask.

"Do you want it to be over?" She says raising an eyebrow. I shake my head vehemently. "Good then and it doesn't mean this is over. Do you want me in your bed or on your precious piano?" She asks again.

"Bed," I grunt as she grinds against me once more.

"Bed it is then," she smirks, getting off my lap. I sit there in a daze for a few seconds until she holds her hand out to me. Grabbing onto it for dear life, I jump up and drag her towards the stairs a little too enthusiastically. She giggles at my antics and I throw her a grin over my shoulder. Climbing the stairs two at a time, she is running to keep up. I stop outside my bedroom, trying to calm my nerves. We stand facing each other as she reaches out and opens the door.

Slowly, she walks in backwards, pulling me inside. I audibly gulp at the sultry look she carries and I can't take my eyes off of her.

"Now you have me in your room, Edward, what are you going to do with me?" She smiles seductively.

I open and close my mouth like a fish as I am lost for words. Letting go of my hand, she takes slow steps backwards, popping open one button of her shirt at a time. My eyes are glued to the milky flesh that is slowly being revealed. Undoing the last button she slides her shirt off her shoulders and it drops in a pool of at her feet. I watch, enraptured, as she slowly sits on my bed, sliding in to the middle. Her breasts are still held captive in a peach coloured bra with a dark pink design covering each cup. **(On profile)**

_Oh my god there is a half-naked girl in my bed, holy Jesus Christ!_ I think, frozen to the spot, unable to move as she crooks her finger at me, inviting me closer. I stumble forward as she gets on her knees and plays with the button on her jeans.

"You are wearing far too many clothes, Edward Cullen," she declares. As quick as I can, I whip my shirt off, much to her amusement. I drop it to the floor, suddenly feeling very self-conscious. I'm not scrawny or such, but I am in no way ripped.

"Hmm" she hums in satisfaction. My eyes leave hers as I watch her pop the button on her jeans and then slowly drag the zipper down, revealing matching panties. I can feel myself straining against the confines of my jeans and I know it is clear to her, too, as her eyes skim down my body, resting on my crutch. I fidget uncomfortably until her eyes meet mine.

"Come to me, Edward," I let out a short gasp and climb on to the bed as she lies down. I sit back on my heels in between her spread legs as she hooks her thumbs in the waist of her jeans.

Excruciatingly slowly, she slides the tight denim over her hips and down her toned thighs. I watch her skin as it is slowly revealed to me, milky white and smooth. I have never seen something, anything as beautiful as the girl laid out before me. I help her pull the denim down the rest of her legs, throwing her jeans behind me.

My eyes scan her stunning body and a part of me still can't believe this is happening. This breath-taking girl is just in her underwear on my bed, laying on my Star Wars sheets. God, I'm so glad she hasn't mentioned them. Leaning up on her elbow, she places her other hand on my hip, her finger slipping in to the loophole of my jeans.

With one gentle tug I am on top of her. Undoing my button and pulling down my zipper, her hands slide into the confines of my jeans and she gives my backside a squeeze. Sending me a lopsided grin, she pushes the material down my legs and I kick them off to the bottom of the bed. Her hand fists the nape of my hair, pulling my face up to meet hers.

I can feel her breath on my lips as she arches into me, brushing her lips against mine. I bend down and capture her lips in a kiss and her response is instant, returning with passion. Her lips move against mine and she flicks her tongue against my bottom lip. Opening my mouth, I glide my tongue against hers. Leaning on my elbows, I keep my weight off her as our tongues battle for dominance. Her hands explore my naked back as her legs hook themselves around my hips. I can't resist the urge to thrust against her and she lets out an audible moan that goes straight to my groin. I have no idea what I am doing so I let her take the lead. Her hands drop from my shoulders and she slips her bra straps down her arms. Sitting up, I let her remove it completely, tossing it somewhere in the room.

My eyes go wide at the sight before me. Her subtle breasts are on display for only me. My mouth goes dry as I try to say or do something. Lying back down, her hair fans out beneath her and she blushes at my stare. I cannot help but think of the fantasies that conjured only this morning about this very moment.

"You can touch me, you know," she whispers and I greedily bring my hand up to cup her luscious peaks. My head screams at me that I am touching boobs; real, actual boobs that are attached to an incredibly beautiful girl. This is actually going to happen! I test them in my palms, squeezing gently and I brush my thumbs over her nipples and I watch in fascination as they harden under my touch.

I notice Bella wiggling underneath me and as my eyes meet hers, I realise what she's trying to do. Oh my, she is removing her panties. Slipping them down her toned legs, she kicks them off all the way and I can't help but fixate on the juncture of her thighs where hair is supposed to be. But there is none. _Holy Christ! _She is completely shaved! I thought moments like this only happened in porn!

"You like?" She asks shyly and I nod deftly in complete agreement. Reaching out, I stroke her pubic bone and jump when she takes hold of my wrist. I look up at her as she pushes my hand down through her folds. _Holy shit,_ she's wet! That's a good sign, right? Oh god, I know I am going to humiliate myself at any moment.

"Touch me, Edward," she gasps. Trying to remember what I read on google in my lonely hours before Bella, I locate her clit and start to massage softly. I glance up at her for encouragement. Her head is thrown back, eyes closed with lips slightly parted. Giving me a confidence boost, I slide my fingers down to locate her opening. Pushing just one finger in, she moans softly at my touch, my finger slipping in and out. I decide to be bold and add another finger.

"Yes, Edward," she gasps.

"God," I groan, my fingers gripping the sheets beneath us.

"I want to feel you, Edward," she says breathlessly. All I can do is nod in return as she pushes me to turn over. Gripping my superman boxers – which I completely forgot I was wearing – she drags them down, making me spring free from their confines. I hear her intake of breath and I squirm nervously. Trying to assess the situation, I look from her to my pride and joy. I've never been naked in front of anyone before and I'm nervous I don't 'measure up'. A small smirk starts to form on her lips and I'm frightened my worst fears are coming to fruition; she's going to laugh at it. Biting her lip, her eyes meet mine.

"Wow," she mumbles. "Who knew, Edward Cullen was a big boy," she mouths. The relief pulses through me and I grin a mega-watt smile. She scrapes her nails down my thighs and I groan in response, my eyes closing at the sensation. I'm taken by surprise when I feel her small hand grip me softly. My eyes fly open and capture hers as she lowers her head and takes me in her mouth. My hips shoot of the bed, my fingers automatically gripping onto her hair. I pant vigorously at her ministrations. She has been doing it for mere seconds, but I cannot take it any longer.

"Bella, Bella, Bella!" I chant "Stop, please!"

"Are you ok? Didn't you like it?" She asks shyly.

"Oh god, very much… so much; that was part of the problem," I blush. Her tinkering laugh makes me smile as she slides her body up mine and straddles my lap.

"Do you have a condom?" She asks. The disappointment washes through me as I realise I don't own any such things. I wasn't exactly expecting this to happen.

"No," I mumble.

"It's ok," she smiles and jumps off me, strolling over to her jeans that lay on the other side of the room. Crouching down, she takes something out of her pocket and then turns back towards me. Holding up a condom, she smiles triumphantly. Lying still, I glance up at the ceiling and I take a few deep breaths to steady my nerves. She climbs back on top of me and I steady her, my hands on her hips. Using her teeth, she tears the foil open and proceeds to roll the condom down my length. It takes so much restraint to not react to the pleasure it brings me.

"Do you want me on top?" She whispers seductively. I nod as I have no idea what I am doing so I figure it's probably best that she takes control. Taking hold of me in her hand once more, she lines me up and slowly sinks down on to me. My fingers tighten on her hips and I let out a whimper of euphoria.

"You ok?" She asks.

"Yes please, don't stop," I stutter. Taking deep breaths as she rests her hands on my chest for support, she begins to move. Rolling her hips, I slide in and out of her wet heat and I close my eyes and grit my teeth.

"Tell me if you need me to stop or slow down," I hear her say through the thick fog that is forming in my brain. I can't perceive anything but the feel of her taking me in stroke by stroke.

"Bella" I pant "Bella, I..."

"It's ok, Edward. I want you to cum… cum for me, please." I caress her curves as I meet her thrust for thrust, our two bodies moving in perfect synchronisation.

"Bella, I can't… I can't hold it," I grunt.

"Come on Edward, with me, same time." She throws her head back, her moans getting louder. _Holy shit,_ she is actually enjoying this; I'm actually satisfying a woman. My inner gloating is interrupted by the shooting pleasure that explodes from me, taking her with me. Her shrieks of ecstasy fill the room as she screams my name over and over. My ego expands dramatically listening to her chant my name until she falls in a collapsed heap on my sweaty chest. We lay wrapped in each other, our chests heaving with our rapid breaths.

"Hmm… who knew, Edward Cullen is a sex god," she giggles. I blush furiously at her comment, but I can't wipe the grin that is permanently etched on my face.

"I think I'll have to enlist in more piano lessons, Mr Cullen, if they are going to be anything like that." She sighs.

"I think I can agree to that," I chuckle, wrapping my arms tighter around the beautiful girl in my arms. So much has changed in the space of twelve hours. Looking down at Bella, who's dozing on my chest, I come to the conclusion that the past twelve hours are the best twelve hours of my life!

* * *

_Hey everyone, thanks for reading and thanks to my beta **bexie25**. If it wasn't for her, you wouldn't be able to read this due to my bad punctuation and grammar. I hope you all liked it and that when I publish something new you will read that too. I am working on a few stories at the moment but I want to get them all finished before I start publishing. That way I know that they will be finished. I hate when people cut stories half way through. It is really annoying for a reader. Stick with me and I will update soon. Please review it gives me the push to keep going. :D _


End file.
